peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 March 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-03-14 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Wilbert Harrison's "Let's Work Together" is the original version of the song which, when covered by Canned Heat, reached #2 in the UK charts. In 1976 a version by Bryan Ferry, entitled "Let's Stick Together", made the UK Top 10.. Sessions *Syd Barrett, one and only, recorded 1970-02-24. "Two Of A Kind" recorded but not broadcast until 30 May 1970. Available on EP The Peel Sessions (various releases and re-issues on Strange Fruit and Castle) from 25 Jan 1987 & album The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit) SFRSCD127 29/03/2004 which also has an off-air recording of the 1971 session for Bob Harris. *Cochise, #1. Recorded 1970-03-03. No known commercial release. *Stone The Crows, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1969-11-24, first broadcast 06 December 1969. "Blind Man" not included in this repeat broadcast. "Raining In Your Heart" and "Touch Of Your Loving Hand" available on "The BBC Sessions Volume 1 1969-1970 (Strange Fruit SFRSCD054) 30/03/1998". *Tyrannosaurus Rex, #7 (rpt). Recorded 1969-11-17, first broadcast 22 November 1969. Available on Bolan At The Beeb (Universal) 5302923 27/11/2007 Tracklisting *Kevin Ayers: Singing A Song In The Morning (7") Harvest HAR 5011 *Wilbert Harrison: Let's Work Together (LP - Let's Work Together) London HA/SH 8415 *Cochise: Velvet Mountain (session) *Stone The Crows: Raining In Your Heart (session) *Syd Barrett: Baby Lemonade (session) *Mike Hart: Art's Wife (LP - Mike Hart Bleeds) Dandelion 63756 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: By The Light Of The Magical Moon (session) *Allman Brothers Band: Trouble No More (LP - The Allman Brothers Band) Atlantic 228 033 *Syd Barrett: Effervescing Elephant (session) *Michael Chapman: Naked Ladies And Electric Ragtimes (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest SHVL 764 *John & Beverley Martyn: John The Baptist (7") Island WIP 6076 *Cochise: Woodland Lifetimes (session) *Bob Downes: Electric City (LP - Bob Downes' Open Music) Phillips SBL 7922 *Stone The Crows: Touch of Your Loving Hand (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: A Day Laye (session) *Traffic: Dear Mr Fantasy (LP - Mr Fantasy) Island ILP 961/ILPS 9061 *Wild Man Fischer: Rhonda (LP - An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Love: I'm With You (LP - Four Sail) Elektra EKL 4049/EKS 74049 *Syd Barrett: Gigolo Aunt (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Pavilions Of The Sun (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: Out Demons Out (7") Harvest HAR 5015 *Alice Cooper: Reflected (LP - Pretties For You) Straight STS 1051 *Stone The Crows: Friend (session) *Cochise: Past Loves (session) *GTO's: I Have A Paintbrush In My Hand To Color A Triangle (LP - Permanent Damage) Straight STS 1059 *Syd Barrett: Terrapin (session) *Mothers Of Invention: Valerie (LP - Burnt Weeny Sandwich) Bizarre/Reprise RSLP 6370 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Fist Heart Mighty Down Dart (session) File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Top Gear